Memories
by NightISkye
Summary: An earlier look into my OC Dusk, an Absol who despises all humans, and the events that have driven him to this point. Story events all take place between the Fifteen-year gap that is in my second chapter of "The World Through an Absol's Eyes".


_**This story will consist of events from the 15 year gap in Dusk's life that I jumped past. One of the objectives of this story is to help understand why Dusk is so stereotypical towards all humans besides his early past. This will be updated as I write it and as I think of important events so don't expect consistency with uploads. Think of it as more of a "Bonus Content" story.**_

* * *

Chapter 1 – A Different Kind of Encounter

Dusk

13 years ago

Age: 3

Location: Johto Region - Ecruteak City

* * *

Abita was moving so fast. I'm surprised that I have even managed to keep up for this long. I haven't slept in two days in hope of catching him but his scent is weaker, as if he has gotten farther ahead of me, and I can't keep this up. In the distance, two towers stick up through the trees, and I begin to dream of a nice place to sleep. The sun is almost set, and my legs are exhausted. All my mind is focused on now are the towers as I begin to walk straight for them.

The sun sets to shroud the world in darkness and night grasps the world. A clearing in the trees comes into sight, and a bright glow is visible between the trees. It only occurs to me now through my tired mind that the towers are in a city. The light from the bright streetlights that line the streets. I have to move through the city to get to either tower. One is on the other side of a well guarded line of trees, and I assume it to be a sacred temple of some sort. The other is on a hill and has mostly collapsed. No one is in sight around it, and it is much closer compared to the other tower. All I see it as is shelter, and I begin to blindly walk through the streets, not caring about my surroundings.

I find myself on a small, poorly lit street. My senses become more aware as I listen for any danger around me. As I walk, a fence gate creaks open behind me. I quickly spin around and take a defensive stance towards the open fence, but find myself facing an empty street. The fence that opened looks like it was simply blown open by the wind. I almost dismiss the event, until I see a small pair of eyes peering around the fence.

The eyes move a little farther from around the fence, and I see the head of a young human girl looking at me. Her eyes quiver and it is obvious she is afraid. I move a step closer to investigate, and she retreats a little behind the fence. Deciding that there is no reason to try to approach her again, I start to turn back down the street.

"Wait," she calls out quietly.

I stop and look over my shoulder to her.

"You're an Absol right?" I nod my head a little. "Daddy said that Absol are monsters, but you don't look like a monster."

This catches me completely off-guard. She walks out from behind the fence, and I turn around to face her again. She starts to hide again before I hear her speak again.

"Are you a monster?"

I shake my head, and she walks back out from the fence. She takes a step towards me, and I start to feel a little uncomfortable. Then she takes another few steps, and I back up a step. As she walks towards me, I back up slowly. She doesn't care though, and soon she is only about five steps away.

"Why do you keep backing up?" She asks. "Do you think I'm a monster? I'm not, you know. You don't need to be scared of me."

I smile when she says this. Human kids can say some weird things. She takes the last few steps towards me, and stares at me.

"Your hair is really white and pretty. Just like the snow. I like the snow. It's so fluffy and pretty. Is your hair fluffy too?" She reaches her hand out to me, and I back up out of reach. "Please?" she says, and her eyes go wide. I sigh at this, and walk back towards her a little. She was just like a little pup, knowing how to use those damn eyes.

Her hand brushes up my mane. "It's so soft and warm, like my blanket!" she says excitedly. She begins to follow a motion of petting me around my shoulders, giggling a little. "I don't think you're a monster. Your too pretty and soft to be a monster." Then, she catches me completely off-guard when she hugs my front-left leg. I try to lift my leg to make her let go, but find that my leg refuses to lift at all. She was heavy for a little kid.

"You should stay here. I could brush you and feed you and when I grow up we could go and be one of the best trainers ever! Doesn't that sound great?" she says with a big smile on her face. I don't return the smile and start to back up again, dragging my leg until she finally let go. Her smile fades away, and she looks like she is going to cry.

"Please?" She says again putting her sad face back on. I shake my head no, and she starts to sob a little.

"But you have to! I can show my daddy that you're not a scary monster, and he can see how cute and soft you are and it will be great for everyone!" she says through tears.

I almost wish I could talk and tell her why that wouldn't work. Why her dad wouldn't see what she saw. He was corrupted in the way humans become. How they form judgments so fast and refuse to look at anything from another way. How they only saw us as disaster-bringing monsters. But she wasn't corrupt yet. She was a little kid that always looks for the positives in the world and can't see the bad. She can't see the problems in the world.

She grabs my chest and once again refuses to let go. I walk her back inside the fence and wait for her to finally free me from her hold. As I'm waiting, I suddenly hear a door crash open. From the little girl's home a large man runs towards me with a large wooden stick, shaped to be wider on top and thinner on the bottom.

"LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER YOU DEMON!" He roars out.

The girl screams caught by surprise at her dad's yell and lets go of me, dropping to the ground. As soon as she lets go, I turn and flee back into the street towards the burned toward again. I don't turn to look behind me, but I hear the little girl yelling.

"Daddy! Stop it! The Absol wasn't hurting me! Please! Stop!"

I look behind me to see the man had stopped running after me halfway up the street from where I am.

"COME NEAR MY FAMILY AGAIN DEMON AND I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE!" He roars out at me.

I don't pay much attention as I keep running. I don't stop until I reach the tower. I find a place in the back of the building that shows no signs of falling apart on top of me, and lay down to rest. My earlier fatigue catches up to me and combines with my sprint causing me to want to find sleep quickly. I don't forget this night though because this is the night I learned that the young humans are innocent and haven't become the ignorant fools that the adults are. No, the young ones don't know enough about prejudgment to be so naïve yet. Not until they grow older will the human society be able to corrupt them. Then they will be like the others, always judging before trying to understand.

* * *

_**(A/N) Here you go, Dusk as he is learning through experience to hate humans as much as he does now. One of the first steps in his journey to his bitter hatred and murderous attitude to humans. I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think of the idea to look into Dusk's past. ~Night**_


End file.
